independent_pokebattling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Gym Leaders Expenses Scandal
The 2009 Gym Leaders Expenses Scandal was a major scandal that emerged in 2009 and was reported on in-depth by The Daily Swellograph, focusing mainly on Kantonese gym leaders misusing their permitted allowances and expenses. The scandal aroused outrage in the general public and resulted in widespread calls for resignations, with Fuchsia City's Koga stepping down in addition to Daisy, Violet and Lily of the Cerulean Gym. Background In late 2008 a Daily Swellograph journalist submitted a Freedom of Information request asking for details of the Kanto region's gym leader expenses which resulted in expenses records from 2004 being published in a special edition of the paper in early 2009. Gym leaders including Giovanni and Blaine attempted to have the request and subsequent press release challenged in court but a legal panel led by Keir Starmie ruled in the Swellograph's favour - a rare court defeat for Giovanni. Most claims revolved around Kadabra-assisted creative accounting but the contents of gyms and claims for equipment, improvements and accommodation were also to play a crucial role in the scandal. Specific Claims Brock, Pewter City Gym - Brock was found to have claimed in excess of 400,000 for precious gems and minerals, apparently claiming he would embed them in the walls of his gym to enhance the ambience of his gym, however a team of investigators discovered that his gym featured nothing but bare rock and a frightened Jr Trainer. Brock also claimed for a toothbrush, a patio heater, a barbecue, a flat-screen TV and a bath plug costing 4. Misty, Cerulean City Gym - Misty and her sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily, had one of the more infamous claims of the scandal, claiming 3,400,000 for the installation of a moat in their home, rather than at the gym. Despite their defence that they required a training venue at home and therefore that the claim had been right and proper in lines with Pokémon League regulations, they eventually repaid the money and made a public apology. Daisy, Violet and Lily were to resign from their positions following the revelations. Lt. Surge, Vermilion City Gym - Despite the apparently absurd nature of his only expenses claim - 18 bins - Lt. Surge was cleared of any wrongdoing when the investigatory team visited his gym and discovered that his gym's challenge was indeed to root around in bins looking for switches. Lt. Surge was nonetheless warned and instructed to install a more interesting problem for trainers wishing to compete for his badge. Erika, Celadon City Gym - Erika's claims were found to be amongst the most expensive, contravening what was known as the "Celadon Department Store List" - a list used by Pokémon League Clerks to ascertain whether or not claims by gym leaders under the Additional Costs Allowance (ACA) are a realistic representation of the price of items. The list details items that are considered acceptable to be claimed on the ACA, along with the price such items would cost in the Celadon department store chain. As well as claiming for clothing, drinks, rare gems, technical machines and battle items, Erika was found to have claimed 368,000 for gardening. One claim for security gates installed outside her home, initially questioned by the Swellograph, was deemed to be reasonable as Erika was under police protection from stalkers and voyeurs often found loitering outside her gym. Koga, Fuchsia City Gym - Koga was to resign in protest at the allegations filed against his gym after the Pokémon League investigatory team was unable to find evidence that he had had 450,000 of walls installed in his gym. Upon entering the team apparently took one look around, only to find that his gym was clearly "one room, with a curious layout of junior trainers, but certainly with no evidence of any additional structure or installations". He was succeeded by his daughter Janine. Sabrina, Saffron City Gym - The investigatory team came out of the gym utterly convinced of Sabrina's innocence. Blaine, Cinnabar Island Gym - The main allegations were based on major discrepencies in the payment of the gym's staff. Whilst Blaine claimed he was paying his staff junior trainer rates, an undercover team posing as challengers discovered that the staff were merely admin clerks who would ask simple questions about evolution or type effectiveness before opening doors to subsequent rooms. Blaine is suspected of channeling funds to the Seafoam Liberation Front. His trial continues. Giovanni, Vermilion City Gym - Giovanni continues to contest the allegations against him in court, the main charge relating to a second home in Saffron City despite Pokémon League regulations only permitting claims related to second homes in the city the gym is situated in. He claims this is necessary to juggle his role as gym leader with his position as chairman at the Silph Company, justifying the situation in an interview with the Kanto News Network by saying, "Silph works on clockwork. You have to be there. If you're on a committee, you have to be there precisely. Similarly, should the gym be challenged, you have to be there". Host David Impidimpleby responded "Like a job, in other words?" - a clip of the interview went viral, with Vermilion residents highlighting that the city's gym was rarely open and that Giovanni was neglecting his gym leader position in favour of his commercial enterprises. Other expenses claimed by Giovanni include "a floating Psyduck island", a single breakfast at the Floatzel Hotel, a mug of Horlicks, three garlic crushers, 25 light bulbs, two toilet seats and the removal of wisteria from his chimney. Giovanni's expense claims totted up to more than those of the other seven gym leaders combined. Johto Scandal 2012 Three years later a similar scandal emerged in Johto, with Ecruteak City gym leader Morty found guilty of claiming for an entirely new floor for his gym, despite only installing a thin invisible winding path from one side to the other, which resulted in multiple injuries for challengers who fell to his basement. Morty was fired from his position by the Johto Pokémon League, who were praised for a more robust response than the Kanto authorities. Category:Scandal